


RWBY (LKAB) book 1

by Ramseyk11



Series: RWBY (LKAB) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramseyk11/pseuds/Ramseyk11
Summary: Down in the streets of Las Santos there were four girls who go by ruby weiss blake and yang and they are feared in the streets
Relationships: Barbara Dunkelman/Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Kara Eberle/Arryn Zech
Series: RWBY (LKAB) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864594





	1. Introductions

Lindsay, kara, arryn, barbara all met in the streets of Las Santos, they all lost something Lindsay lost her parents, barbara lost her whole family, arryn lost her innocent, kara lost every thing but they had one goal to be the best gang in las Santos they manged to live in a 3 story house thanks to Barbaras grandparents you left it to her in there will when they died and it was pay completely off, each of the girls go by ruby, weiss, blake, and yang when they do jobs and on the streets but when its just them they go by there actual names and they have criminal records 

Lindsay: muder,attempted murder, robbery, and arson, battery, assault 

Kara: murder, arson, robbery, attempted murder, auto theft , assault 

Arryn: murder, assault against police officers, fleeing from scene, arson, hacking and selling drugs, street racing

Barbara: murder, arson, robbery, forgery, bribery, vandalism, assault


	2. Ch 1

Kara and Barbara where in the living room counting the money they stole last night when lindsay walked i to the house "guys arryn got arrested we need to break her out tonight she will text us when they start integration with her" she said "what time and they won't never break arryn she fighter" kara said and Barbara nodded. Meanwhile in the cop car arryn is in the back and pulled her phone out and texted lindsay 

A: hey ruby we are almost at the station when the talk to me i'll call you and you can hear the integration and tell weiss that I'll fight for her

L: okay blake

A: see ya later

Arryn put her phone back and stay quite think of a plan as kara li day and Barbara are planning as well "okay arryn texted they are about to integrate arryn sehe is closed the the portion she call me and we will listen to conversation and she told me that she will fight you kara and us" lindsay said sitting next Barbara putting her arm around her sitting her gun on the counter. A few minutes later arryn was dragged to the the integration room and sat down and was cuffed behind the chair but stayed claimed and called lindsay and held it out of sight hiding it and lindsay answer it as they were sitting in alleyway next to station where areyn at 

A cop walked into where arryn was sitting and sat in front of her "now if you dont answer our questions my colleague will punch you and taze you" the cop said "do your worst I wont never talk never" arryn said and got punched in the face "oh you will blake or should I say arryn zech" the cop said "I don't know who arryn zech is now let me go" arryn said as the oter three girls was listening "oh you know who she is you have a bunch of charges now tell me you are your working for" the cop said as arryn was picking the lock of her cuffs "im not telling you bitches" arryn said and she got tazed once and punched in the face again "now who are you working for" the cop said "im on my own bitch" arryn said and got up after she released her hands and pushed on cop and the other that was punching her shot her in the shoulder "ah fuck you bitch" arryn said and knocked them out and and broked the door down she grabbed her shoulder and ran out "hey ruby im at the back quick they are chasing me" arryn said running and hung up as she saw the van open and arryn jumped in before she got taxed again and the sped off 

They are in chase "shit guys we need to lose them and the copter" arryn said as she tried to moved her shoulder "God dammit" arryn said and took her jacket off as her white shirt is covered in blood "hey barbara you went to med school before we met can you help me out here" arryn said as Barbara got in the back with arryn "damn that bad lucky it grazed your shoulder that guy didn't hit you so it need to be clean and stitched the stitching might be pain full so should I knock you out" Barbara asked grabbing the clean supplies and sewing kit out "i dealt with worst just be quick" arryn said in a monotone voice "okay then bite on this belt and i'll be quick as i can" Barbara said and arryn nodded and bit the belt hard as Barbara started to clean the the gash and stitch it up once she was done sticking it up she cleaned it again and wrapped it "there arryn you have another scar and also" Barbara said as she was talking to arryn she pooped her nose back in place and placed a wrap under arryns nose "Goddammit barb" arryn said as she heard a crack "guys they are still chasing us" kara said "let's park in a old garage and just lay low until they are gone then we will get drive the van home give it a new paint job and change its plates" arryn said "okay i'll contact my cousin to get us a different license plate mariel" lindsay said and stepped on it and drive into an old garage and closed the door and waited "so arryn what did the do to you to get you talk "they punched me tazed me and shot me in shoulder when I tried to escape but I didn't say anything and we need more people to join us i know a few people they go by jnpr and the go by jaune nora prrya and ren they gave me there card so we can call and tell them to join" arryn said and the other three nodded. Once they got home they got home arryn laid on the couch "guys what happened I've seem to lost my edge I never got myself arrested what's wrong with me " arryn asked and kar gave arryn I cepack and she put it on her eye "nothings wrong with you un like us you born into this, you just slipped up it happens" Barbara said as kara nodded "hey arryn I know how you feel but the reason you got arrested was because of me I was supposed to keep watch as you rob a business but today was my parents death day it's been 10 years since the die 10 years since I started the gang and i had flash back to that very night" lindsay said and grab a beer and and took a sip 


	3. ch 2

The four girls was sitting in the living room "hey linds you don't have to talk about it of you don't want to" jara said "no i will" lindsay and took a deep breath "well i was 18 I was on my way back from a party when I walked to my house I saw door open, I walked in and saw a guy raping my mother as my dad was getting killed i seen him do things to her and he killed her along with my dad he coming for me and I dodge and ran to see if my little sister and brother was safe but when I got into thier room their heads was rip off then all I saw was red i grabbed the shot gun and shot bothe guys with mercy i grabbed everything I own and picture of my family and put it in my pocket as pored gas all over my house and hopped into my car and put all my bags in there and drove off before I left I looked back to the house and just sit as cops and permedics came up and grabbed my mom and dad and my little sister and brother the cop came up to me and said "miss im sorry for your loss but I found something In her fathers pocket that had your name on it I thought i could give it to" the cop said as he handed me the envelope I told him thank you and left and headed to Las Santos once I stopped at edge of town i opend the envelope and it was a picture of me my mom and dad on the birth of my little brother and sister and some money thats when I meet you and arryn once I got into town I was living on the streets then we met Barbara and thats when I decided to start a gan with yall and every day on this day I have the memories" lindsay said looking down at picture of her family 

Everyone gave their leader a hug. They may have lost everything but now they are family. "I think we should give them a call" lindsay said and arryn nodded and called them up. Meanwhile in downtown Las Santos miles Samantha Jen and neath was sitting in the living of their apartment when miles got a call and he answered it 

A: hey this blake you gave me your card if we need more people we was wondering if you nora prrya and ren would like to join our gang we split the money we steal and we have enough room where we live

M: hey blake this is jaune yeah our landlord told us we have two days to leave so where should we meet

A: lets meet at that old race track downtown next to the strip club 

M: okay what time 

A: 11 o'clock 

M:okay see you then bye blake 

A: bye jaune 

The both hung up and miles turned to the guys "hey good news blake from rwby asked us to join them we will meet at the ware house at 11 o'clock tonight and don't worry they split the money they steal" mailes said and the other three nodded 

Back at the rwby house "they are going meet us at 11 o'clock tonight at the warehouse by the strip club downtown" arryn said "okay is 10 right now let go now" lindsay said they nodded and each grabbed the keys and went i to the garage and go into their mustangs and drove to the warehouse , once the get there the all parked and got out and leaned on there cars and kept there hoods on and arryn pulled out her vape and started vaping "arryn did you say they will be here" lindsay asked "yeah i think thats them pulling up right now" arryn said blowing a ring of smoke out as miles samantha Jen and neath walked out of there cars "are you guys RWBY" miles asked "yes we are im ruby thats weiss blake and yang im the leader" lindsay said "okay im jaune thats nora ren and pyrrah im the leader" miles said.

After they all met the sparrow crew showed up and their leader go out of his car “hello wolf pack or more like loser pack” kevin said and smirked, Arryn walked up to the guy “if you think your so tuff how about a race loser loses their car” Arryn said and grabbed her pinkslip in out of her car “oh so racing for pinks your on sunshine how about we do three laps around the tack behind us or are you sacred”, kevin said and got in arryns face “your the one that should be scare lets go” arryn said and walked to her car and everyone else go in theirs and parked at the track and arryn and kevin pulled up at the start. Arryn got out and took her jacket off and gave it to kara “hold my jacket babe im going to beat dick”, arryn said, kara nodded and took her jacket as lindsay got in font of both cars with her hands in the air “okay racers start your engines”, lindsay and both arryn and kevin started there engines and pressed the gas “okay no cheating 3 laps around winner gets the others car now lets race”, lindsay said and put her arms downs and arryn drove off and stared to race she used to racing, she sifted up and turned on the carve and lapd kevin twice she was on her 3rd lap and kevin was on 2nd she pulled into the finished line and stopped and jumped out of her car “ha you are too slow kevin now gives you fucken car”, arryn said vaping and kevin handed her his pink slip “barb can you drive my car me and kara road together and jnpr welcome to the crew” arryn said and her kara got into her new car and everyone left and headed to barbs boat and go on a late night boat ride


End file.
